Talk:AnchoR/@comment-74.114.83.4-20190411190034
Pervert Player: Oh ho ho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what a Cutie and a Loli.. hehe :3 Tao: DONT YOUR DARE PP!!!! >:O Pervert Player: what Tao, its just a Loli and i can hug take it with meh. \( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/ Pervert Player: besides whats going to happen if i Raped this Loli with my own Hands!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) HEHEHEHEHE ArchoR: o-o w-what is wrong with him papa? Naoto: Uuuhh, well....he is going crazy isnt he? RyuZU: you have a point master naoto Tao: Pp, i swear to god that ill tell Thanos to come here can erased you ALIVED!!!! Pervert Player: He cant Match my Power HAHA XD Thanos: lets see that your good with the power you had Pp Pervert Player: Sure Thanies Thanos: its thanos. not Thanies Pervert Player: sorry about that :3, i must mistranslate that to Panties Thanos: Why You!! >:( Tao: chill Thanos. lemme handle this k Thanos: ok fine... ( -_-) Tao: ok, SYLIA, SHILLY. COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!!! :O Sylia and Shilly: *ran to Tao* Shilly: yes Master? Tao: ( =3=) hm... what was it Tao: oh thats right!!! Anyway can you train with Pp Shilly: o-o??? Tao: do you know Pp? Shilly: n-no not really Tao: oh, ok so Pp is a guy that takes a High level of...*sigh* -o- ... High Sexual Harassment Shilly: oh.. O-O Tao: its ok Shilly, just go train with him k. I just wanted to see his abilities k Shilly: y-yes Master >-< Sylia: (be careful friend) Shilly: y-you ready Pp? Pervert Player: oh yah i am :3 (this girl is a Loli type, maybe i can raped her alive) Tao: o-o? not what am i thinking about.... AlexBlue: Same ( =3=) Taowolf: meh too BlackShadow: 3, 2, 1, GO!! Shilly: *charge Pp with dagger* Pervert Player: *dodge* Nope you miss meh xD Shilly: *focus blood* Taowolf and AlexBlue: oh intresting... Tao: that is how i made her for. When in combat, her blood makes her focus and gives her improvemant of fighting... for the most part ( =3=) Naofumi: o-o ill never get this part RyuZU: same here master naoto ArchoR: papa, why are they fighting? Naoto: aahh... i forgot why they fight >-> Shilly: (theres my chance) *charge at Pp* Pervert Player: not Today Loli *dodge* Pervert Player: time for my Utimate Power *Charges power* RRAAAA Taowolf: is this some dragon ball z shit? Kanati Kale: maybe \( =3=)/ Pervert PLayer: My, True, POWER!!! RAAA *dick grows* Tao: heh? Everyone: heh? Shilly: (heh?) Kanati Kale: ( o-o)? Naoto, RyuZU and ArchoR: heh? Tao:.... Lol his Dick just Grew LONGER!? Shilly: O-O Pervert Player: this is my True Power!! HAHA Shilly: *getting ready pose* Pervert Player: Cant hit meh can you Lol Everyone: OoO his pepe GREW!? SilverCyan: *yawn* >O< hello people SilverCyan: oh hi Master Taowolf Taowolf: hi SilverCyan, we're just see them fighting SilverCyan: oh really i want to fight- Shilly: *dodge* o-o i-if that thing touch me th-than ill get Tao: WO WO WO, Thats enough Pervert Player: Can i raped her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tao: *sigh* HELL..NO..!!! Thanos erased him Thanos: ok *snaps* Audio: Again... ArchoR: he is gone? Naoto: i-i Never Seen Something Awesome OoO RyuZU: i think that you cheated on me because my gears are terrible *cries* Naoto: N-NO its not like That Tao: xD this is funny and one thing.... Tao: WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!? PurpleJake: dont know...